


Hand of Sorrow

by silverfoxarchive (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, breaking tradition, hint of Laxus, mild angst/sads, oaths and rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/silverfoxarchive
Summary: The White Oracle choosing her own life-partner and protector is a time honored tradition. One that Mirajane wishes she could avoid, but how can she convince her current guard to break the rules when they are also bound by an oath to stay in the shadows? For the FT Reverse Big Bang Event on tumblr. Erzajane.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hand of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off the image drawn by Pan-Princess-Levy on trumblr!

_'Your life is not your own._

_To defend, to battle, to guard: that is your purpose._

_Born without a name; your identity is what we make it._

_And by the oath you swore,_

_You will defend your charge until death takes you._

_Above all else…_

_Duty comes first..'_

* * *

"No more excuses, Oracle." Mirajane flinched at the elder's reproachful glare. His demand sliced through months of planning and silent hopes and a foul taste filled Mirajane's mouth. She knew convincing the elder's against tradition would be near impossible, but the slim chance she would succeed had filled her with determination to meet the day.

Now - she held back a grimace- Mirajane wished she'd never left her chambers that morning. With brows furrowed, she tried again, "Do the words of your oracle carry so little weight? I already proven that my lack of a spouse will cause no damage to the valley. Is my foresight not enough?"

The hidden valley held no true name, but was full of vast riches and wild forests. The small village housed within had kept a delicate balance between nature and humanity for centuries with rituals and traditions meant to curry favor with the Gods. Marriage once of age, was one such tradition for all men and women alike. In the past, it was an eventuality that hadn't bothered Mirajane to consider, but presently the mere thought chipped away at her heart.

She wasn't ready. No, unwilling. Despite her gifts of prophecy and supposed connection with the unknown forces of the world, the elders refused to bend. One deserving of reverence and respect. Mirajane had grown through life accustomed to the people of her realm fearing and loving her simultaneously and yet somehow, she couldn't break free of this one ritual.

The answering grumble among the men she argued with was proof enough. Though her insinuation they lacked respect for her title caused an uncomfortable squirm among the men, it did little to change their minds. The eldest of the counsel, a tall, spindly man with a beard as long as he was tall, gazed at her in the way a parent does when scolding their child.

"You should know better, White Oracle." He admonished her, using her full title. "Your words and insights are always taken seriously, but it does not exempt you from the law. Your life defender and companion will be chosen tomorrow, whether you like it or not. I suggest you check in with your suitors to better make your choice. Arguing with us is only a waste of time."

"... I see." Mirajane looked to her feet, teeth gnawing against her lip while her pale fingers trembled against the silk of her dress. It took every ounce of willpower to keep her ire contained. I don't want any of them. She thought, eyes clenched shut as the sting of tears burned them. _I want who I already have!_

That. Was a dangerous thought. One she could never say out loud. Not without intense punishment towards herself and the very woman that flashed through her mind. No, no, she couldn't dare say that. She couldn't risk endangering either of them with the truth.

She steeled herself, lifting her gaze to face the eleven elders. "I see your point, Gran Doma. This clearly was a waste of my time." She said coolly and turned toward the exit. A rising murmur followed, but The White Oracle, Mirajane, saw no reason to grace them with a respectful parting.

If she was to be frustrated, then they could handle a little disrespect. She had done everything she could, from reading tea leaves to allowing a magic seer to bring her prophetic dreams to the minds of all members, proving her claims. An oracle was tied to Nature, they did not need marriage to continue that careful balance held between them and the Gods for all these years. Her dreams were always accurate, never wrong. Previous white oracles could only dream to boast of such accuracy, and yet the old men were so bound by tradition, that all amount of proof meant nothing to do to them.

Anger simmered just beneath her skin. And when the eyes and ears of the elders could no longer witness any misconduct, she let out a frustrated scream that echoed off the walls.

"If I wasn't already here," A voice came from the side, hidden behind one of the many marble pillars that circled the temple, "that scream would have convinced me you were being attacked."

Mirajane clamped her mouth shut, heat fanning across her face in an instant. Looking towards the column, she sighed. "If you weren't already here," She started, a tired smile slowly curling her lips once her surprise wore off, "you'd be slacking on the job."

Huffing, the owner of the voice stepped out. She stood decked in armor, standing tall as she frowned at Mirajane. The stern expression didn't meet her eyes, however, and Mirajane caught the amusement with ease. Though Erza did her best to appear aloof, her careful facade held rare cracks that were unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Mirajane was more than trained. For years, Erza had served as Mirajane's silent protector, her scarlet hair gleaming from the shadows the only hint of her presence, seconds before she would disappear from sight.

It was law and tradition for an oracle to be given a guard since birth. One who would stay by their side until coming of age: a silent protector from the shadows. Mirajane reveled at the knowledge she and Erza had broken that unspoken rule for most of her adolescent years. After all, it was near impossible to stay hidden from an Oracle's sight.

"Tch, are you saying you doubt my conviction?" Erza asked, gripping the pommel of her sword from habit. Her gaze turned icy, but her voice cracked from silent laughter. "As much as I can afford taking breaks, you know I would never slack in my duty. Don't insult me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Mirajane simpered, giggling behind her hand as she grinned devilishly. The sight of her secret friend helped ease her frustrations, though they were still close to the inner chambers. Nodding towards the hallway, Erza fell into step beside her from a distance and began a hasty trek towards Mirajane's chambers.

The further from the Elder's rooms, the better. They couldn't risk Erza being seen.

"So," Mirajane began again as their steps echoed in sync of the other, "Can you afford to slack off because I'm not in danger or," And her eyes gleamed with a scintillating mischief as she added quietly, "is it because it would be foolish of anyone to assume they can get the drop on me?"

Erza snorted, "You're the oracle. Figure it out yourself."

"That's no fun," Mirajane pouted, disappointed at Erza's obvious refusal to take the bait, "I wanted to hear you compliment me."

"Don't fish for it then."

"So rude! I should have you sent away."

This broke Erza's fast clip, stumbling over her own feet as she looked incredulously towards her charge. "Y-you would rat me out for not paying you false endearments?!"

She had to resist slapping Erza's shoulder as her reaction offended Mirajane. "After all these years, you'd think that low of me? You really are rude. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!"

This mollified Erza's concern as sheepish guilt filtered across her face. "Sorry. I didn't think things through."

"Hmph." Mirajane gave no further reply, following through with her threat. Or, at least, she attempted it.

As silence fell between them, the trek from the counsel chambers to Mirajane's private quarters felt as if it took longer to reach. Guards made the rounds from room to room, inspected the gardens full of large trees, thick vines and giant blossoms. Each new approach sent Erza slipping back to the shadows, carefully unseen. It was a special skill that few could learn. They were destined to protect Oracles and seers like silent shadows.

To be caught conversing with their charge, was to be stripped of their title and thrown out of the valley: a dishonor none wanted to face. Though she had teased it, Mirajane never considered revealing Erza's misdeeds to the counsel or anyone else. She could never do that to the woman that became her closest confidant.

It was her own fault that Erza was pulled from the shadows, after all. To give her away would be unfair. Admittedly, Mirajane hadn't considered the repercussions of calling Erza out in the darkness of night, begging for a friendly face to speak with her, but she never regretted the choice either.

These thoughts and memories swirled in her mind and Mirajane cast her gaze back to Erza when she returned from her hidden vigil once again to open the first set of doors to Mirajane's chamber. Trickling water became their background noise as the room opened to a circular outcropping, surrounded by fountains. Her room was opulent, full of white marble, budding moonflowers and a skylight over her cushioned bed. She stopped at the entrance, neither stepping in or staying out of it.

This was her life and by tomorrow evening, she would share it with another.

"... are you all right?" Erza's query echoed in Mirajane's ears, but she didn't respond, staring into the large space with an ever growing sickness in the pit of her stomach.

A new guardian… who would also become her life partner… someone to share her bed and the rest of her life. Mirajane's gaze turned to Erza and her resolve to 'not speak' crumbled.

"They wouldn't listen." She said hollowly, voice cracking as her eyes stung with tears. "After giving up my life to serve as the Oracle, they didn't care at all what I had to say. It… it didn't matter… none of it did."

She didn't want to share her life with the group of suitors currently basking in the gardens and enjoying the comforts of the temple. She didn't know them. They were strangers. The only one who knew her, understood her and filled her lonely room with banter and smiles was…

_How could I want anyone else… when I have Erza?_

Mirajane's mind and body were in turmoil. She stood frozen in the doorway and didn't acknowledge when Erza pulled her into the room, hands rough and calloused, but gentle with their hold. She moved quickly to shut the doors, returning to Mirajane's side to ease her into a chair, expression frozen.

What was she thinking? Did she feel the same impending sickness that Mirajane did? These were questions she feared to ask, and refused to use her gifts to learn them. That would involve delving into Erza's heart. A severe breach in trust and privacy at that.

"There are a few upsides to the change." Erza said quietly, kneeling down to look into Mirajane's eyes. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and shook her head causing a curtain of silver hair to fall over her face.

Mirajane's heart stuttered when Erza brushed the hair from her face, gaze holding fast with her own.

"One," She continued, not waiting for Mirajane to prompt her, "The counsel will stop pressuring you to choose a lover." Her fingers paused before she continued playing with the tendrils of hair that unruly stayed out of place. "Two…," she pulled her hand away, "Your brother and sister will finally be allowed to live with you. You'll have your family back."

Mirajane's heart clenched, smiling despite the tug-o-war she was suffering. The mere thought that her siblings could be with her again, separated after she'd become the White Oracle, was enough to ease the weight off her shoulders, but she wasn't an Oracle for nothing and she felt an impending darkness with what came next.

"And?" She urged Erza to continue, though she felt the third positive would not trump the second, "What's the final one?"

"Third," Erza said, voice growing cold as her demeanor turned to stone, "you won't have me stalking your shadows anymore."

Mirajane hated being right.

Rocks fell into the pit of her stomach, weighing Mirajane down by the second. She felt as if she'd been punched and all the air in her lungs refused to return as she exhaled sharply. Erza's words rang true, but the third was a hollow truth. A consequence more than anything. Mirajane's eyes clouded, became blurry and she wondered what would happen if she allowed the soft mask she carefully constructed to fall from her face.

Erza's reaction was instant, eyes widening at the sight of Mirajane's tear-filled ones. Sputtering, she stepped closer and reached to grasp Mirajane's shoulder. Her hand wavered inches away, hesitating to follow through. "What's wrong?"

Oh, Erza - Mirajane sighed,- how you missed the point entirely. This was not the positive outlook she was looking for. "Is that what you really think?" She asked, tone miniscule compared to her Guard's. "That I would be happy with you gone?"

"Well, I- " Erza managed to look abashed, swallowing thickly while her gaze turned towards the outdoors, "You never asked for a protector in the shadows."

"No," Mirajane agreed, closing the gap between them to take Erza's hand between her own. The delicate touch made the other slightly flinch, but she held fast. "I didn't ask for it. Which is why I began talking to you instead."

Her guard looked conflicted. Stuck between a small smile and stern glare. Her fingers twitched over Mirajane's, tempted to return the hold, but stayed still. "I shouldn't have responded. If I'm ever caught, it will ruin the reputation of my order. Choosing your intended will protect us both from that consequence."

"Yes, of course…" Mirajane bit her lip, a multitude of feelings and actions boiled under her skin. She struggled with which to act on. Grasp tightening on Erza's, she sighed and looked to the floor, mustering up her courage. "But I don't think just any intended could replace you."

Her pounded in her ears, heat flared over her face and she wondered if her words crossed the line. If Erza understood the hidden meaning and would react negatively. The silence between them buzzed louder than true sound and their entwined fingers twitched and fell away. Mirajane looked up, horror filling her as Erza stepped away. .

Erza's face was red. Too red. As if she'd forgotten to breathe, but her eyes cast over with hidden emotion and her fingers clenched to small fists. A brief fluttering of hope settled in Mirajane's heart. Had she got the message? Did she understand now?

"Mira," The shortened name rolled from Erza's lips with ease, but her gaze flickered in all directions, refusing to lock on her, "This isn't…. I'm not supposed to-"

Words stopped. Erza breathed deep and Mirajane's hope fizzled to a mere ember. She knew that reaction. It was Erza's way of calming herself. Bracing herself to make a decision that she felt was correct, even if it ultimately wasn't what others wanted to hear.

"Don't get attached." She said, stepping back to the door. "I told you that when we first spoke. I'm temporary, Mira, and you WILL replace me. That's how it must be."

"- Erza, wait," Mirajane interjected, tried to advance before the other could follow through with her decision, but Erza was faster. Exiting swiftly, she turned her back and spoke with a cold finality.

"Enjoy your evening, White Oracle," Erza said, her voice echoing as the door shut behind her, "tomorrow will be a happier time. I promise."

The shut door's echo beat in time with Mirajane's heart and she answered. Her answer was a choked sob.

For being gifted with the ability to see into the future, Mirajane couldn't handle the difficulty that was explaining her emotions to a Knight whose sole purpose was to stay true to duty. Why can't I foresee into my own future? It was a thought she had wondered many times before, but the wish increased with every passing day. Now, there was no time left to find the answer.

_That's it then_ , she realized, sinking to the floor. Misery soaked through her as fast as her whirling emotions struck through her in a roaring storm. _Erza has made her peace and we'll never see each other again._

Unseen, standing feet away from the doors, Erza grit her teeth, fists clenched by her side as she heard the soft cries in her charge's room. It was painful, doing what was best for the other. What was best for all parties involved. There was no question towards Mirajane's intentions by the end of their conversation. Erza was no fool. Their years of secret talks in the dark, emotional bonding and care, did not leave her an oblivious woman.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, knowing Mirajane would never hear it. It's for the best I don't give you hope for something that's not guaranteed."

She'd considered her options for weeks, but this was her fate. This was law. Who was she to go against it? Flinching as another sob echoed through the door, Erza bit into her lip enough to bruise it. Every ounce of willpower was pulled from the depths of her resolve to keep her from rushing back in.

"To protect your future, I must damage your heart," She muttered, regret oozing from every word as she forced herself to escape through the halls, "Please forgive me for my inability to save you from this pain."

Words spoken to unhearing walls: empty. What point did they serve? Nothing. And it sickened Erza to realize she spoke more to ease her own mind than to truly apologize. Her armored fist slammed against the wall and she cursed.

"I'm pathetic! What good are my words when they change nothing?!"

Something would happen Something would have to give. And tomorrow would either be the start or the end of whatever bond lie between Oracle and Shadowed Knight. What could Erza do? What could either of them do? She continued on through the shadows of the marbled halls, certain Mirajane's cries would haunt her sleep.

Morning came too quick.

Mirajane refused to leave her chambers that evening. Through the night her rest was full of fitful dreams and racing thoughts. Her gift of foresight showed her many things. Her family was happy and smiling. The elders pleased as they passed through the village with cheers from every onlooker. A good harvest and mild winter. Many things flashed through her mind in rapid succession until she thought her soul would burst.

She didn't want to rise with the sun. The tap on her door was an alarm of dread and she burrowed into her blankets, eyes swollen from tears and a pounding head. A childish hope that staying beneath the covers would protect her from time advancing clung to her, but she knew the maids would burst through to dress and clean her anyway. There was nothing that could stop the day from coming.

In silence, Mirajane allowed them to lead her to the springs for her morning meditation. She followed listlessly to the baths, and tasted nothing during breakfast. Her voice carried no emotion when she picked out her clothes for her choice of intended protector. They all looked nice, but why should she care for intricate details when her choices of suitor meant nothing?

"My Lady, Oracle," One of the newer maids questioned her as they left her wing to enter the great hall, "have we displeased you? You're awfully quiet."

Guild swelled in her throat like bile. "N-no. Don't worry yourself. You've done nothing wrong." It was the first time Mirajane forced a smile since she woke, hoping to ease her caretaker's concerns. Her emotions were no fault to the ladies in waiting and she would not stand for them feeling inadequate in any way.

The girl sighed, relieved, but leaned close to whisper so only Mirajane could hear it, "Thank you, M'Lady, but I still feel as if something has upset you. If there's anything we can do to help, let us know at any time."

A bit of warmth filled her chest as she tapped the other's shoulder, "You're too kind. I'll keep that in mind."

For a brief moment, she felt like her old self again, but as she stepped into the Great Hall, those fleeting emotions melted and her feet felt weighed down by lead. The elders and her suitors beat her to the halls and all eyes looked upon her as she entered. Her silken threads gleamed in sunbeams that shone from the upper skylights and she walked with a timid grace that bellied her true feelings.

_I don't want this._

Her feet tapped down the steps to the hall, and her eyes swept over the faces of her chosen suitors.

_I don't want them._

Reaching the center of the hall, she stopped her approach. Mirajane's emotions were masked behind calm expression and spoke of wisdom gifted by a higher power and a kindness that could ease the most troubled of minds. Through the years she perfected this appearance and it would be of great use to her now.

"Good Morning, Oracle," Gran Doma greeted, followed by the others in practiced unison. He swept his arm towards the men before her, long sleeves swinging from the exaggerated movement. He was all pomp. Nothing more than traditional and set in his ways. Mirajane forced her smile to stay.

"On this day, we celebrate you coming of age. No longer shall the Whie Oracle of the Gods be locked within the confines of these halls. Now, you are free to visit those you serve and confer with the realm, with your new Chosen by your side."

Another grand sweep of his overly large sleeves to the men before her and Mirajane resisted rolling her eyes. These were words spoken from memory, said to Oracle before Oracle. No matter the year, the words stayed the same. She could recite them from memory without the use of her gifts. The Elders who stood behind Gran Doma looked on in quiet apathy and her suitors….

It was difficult not to choke. Some looked upon her with hopes of being chosen. Being the intended for the Oracle was a high honor that many would fight to have, but others… She felt a sad empathy for them. They matched her own mask, hiding their true emotions behind their need to follow duty. Did they have others they loved, as she did? Or were they forced to show interest? If she chose to focus, Mirajane could have learned much from them, but she didn't pry.

The minds of the village were private and sneaking a glimpse inside for her own curiosity would not make up for what was soon to happen. She swallowed, tuning in to the end of Doma's speech and the dread clutched her lungs until breathing became difficult.

She wanted to scream.

"Please regard these men, carefully, Oracle," Elder Yajima chimed in, earning a stern gaze from Doma as his speech ended, "Each one has their own strengths and all are more than capable of defending you should the need arise. There's no need to be hasty."

No need to be hasty, and yet she had to choose today. The irony was not lost on her. A few snorts in the line of men revealed she was not the only one to catch this. That revelation eased her troubled heart, if by a little. It was hard to choose, hard to willingly look at them. Many blended into the scenery, while others partially stood out. Tall and broad shouldered, small but eyes blazing and another full of passive indifference with dark eyes.

She felt something from them. Camaraderie, perhaps, but little else. Mirajane tried to focus, considering each man before her. They were more than just men chosen to serve her. More than just the shackles that would lock away her heart. They were people, just like her, forced into duty, just as she was.

That thought, alone, made it easier to reach out for a blade one of the guards held before her. A traditional sword gifted to an Oracle's chosen and she'd have to bequeath it sooner rather than later. It was heavy. Too heavy. As if the very steel knew of her misgivings.

"For the one who will have my heart," She recited, emotions failing to come through the words she had practiced for months, "I give this sword to-..."

To… who? All she had to do was approach her chosen with blade held for him to take, but her feet refused to move.

Silence filled the spaces between them and Gran Doma cleared his throat. "To whom, Oracle?" His words carried pressure. Mirajane grit her teeth, biting back a sharp, angry reply. What happened to no haste?

Panic rose, causing Mirajane's eyes to wildly fall upon her choices, casting over them in hopes to settle over one to choose. Anything to make it end, to make the stares and the pressure go away. Anything to move on and away from the realization her choice would put her that much farther away from the woman she wanted above all overs.

"I- I give this sword to-"

Erza's voice rang from the stairs, "Me."

Pandemonium broke and many voices spoke at once. Gran Doma sputtered and the Elder's rose from their chairs, bewildered. The men looked between each other, confused while Mirajane's despair vanished to hope and wonder. She spun to look behind her, fearing she had misheard, but viewing the bright red of Erza's hair and determined set of her jaw, brought immediate relief. Mirajane beamed through the salty sting of tears. She breathed Erza's name like a prayer and clutched the blade to her chest.

Erza's steps echoed with each stomp, and her gaze never left Mirajane's. "I swore today would be a good one," She explained, "but I realized stepping aside would break that vow. Above my own oath and duty, I couldn't allow that."

"Does that mean," Mirajane's voice filled with awe, her words dying in her throat before she could finish her sentence.

Gran Doma chose then to break from his stupor, sputtering as he stopped Erza from answering Mirajane's unfinished question. "You! You're just a Shadow Guardian, what right do you have to be here? The Oracle shouldn't even know of your existence!"

Mirajane's mouth clamped shut. The implications were clear. Speak and give away Erza's transgressions or stay silent, feigning ignorance? Apprehension covered her relief and threatened to drown what hope she regained. Erza paused, considered the Elders with disdain and began her trek again. Each step brought her closer to Mirajane, but her eyes, now narrowed, looking beyond Mirajane and towards the Elders who grumbled in offense.

"Whether she knows of it or not is irrelevant." Erza stated, daring them to stop her advancement. "I have watched and guarded the White Oracle for years. I have shed blood from her pursuers, from thieves in the night. I have kept watched and observed her more than anyone can claim and with this being my final day as her secret protector, I've come to offer myself as more."

Kneeling paces away from Mirajane, Erza's voice rang out with the strength she carried behind every swing. "Oh, White Oracle, as unworthy as I am, I am here to offer up my services, not as your guardian from the shadows, but as your chosen… If.. If you will have me."

Her words faltered in the end, giving way to the obvious anxiety that plagued her thoughts as her cheeks and ears grew red. It endeared Mirajane to her more, seeing Erza breaking through her range of comfort to make a stand.

"This is unheard of!" Gran Doma shouted, "You weren't among the suitors picked for our oracle. You have no ground to stand on here!"

"And yet," Yajima, echoed by a few others, interrupted, "I find the idea intriguing."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, yes. What reason is there, really, to say a Shadow Guard cannot become the Chosen of an Oracle?"

The Grand Elder grew red in the face, his anger and outrage boiling through him. "It breaks tradition. The order would never allow her to-"

"You're right." Erza said, voice cold. "They would not. Which is why I've abandoned my title and my vows. They can no longer hold me."

His shock left him gaping like a fish, but before he could argue, another voice interrupted, coming from one of the very men waiting for her hand. The tallest of the bunch, grumbled his agitation and turned to face the elders.

"I see no issue with this," He said, "why would a man as great as myself want to be paired with a woman who cares nothing for me anyway? Perhaps you're too strung up in tradition to accept it, but if this is what the Oracle chooses, then who are you to disagree?"

A low murmur of agreement followed the line of supposed suitors and tears dripped from Mirajane's eyes. They agreed! Others, against the elders, felt the same as her! Oh she could have sang! Instead, she smiled warmly and stepped towards Erza. Her voice no longer wavered or masked the emotions she held inside her.

"No longer will the White Oracle be held by tradition," Her voice rang out clear, echoing through the hall as if powered by the spirits who blessed her. "From now on, they will be free to choose whoever they see fit for themselves. My dearest, Erza, you've given me more than I could have ever hoped for and for that…"

She held the sword out towards the Knight at her feet, "I gift this sword to you. For the one who has my heart. Will you accept?"

Through the outcry of rage behind them, Mirajane looked to Erza and Erza looked to Mirajane. No longer did duty and misunderstanding come between them. There was only a connection far deeper than any oath could overcome. Erza reached for the sword, fingers grasping the hilt of Mirajane's. Stepping swiftly towards her, their lips met in a meeting Mirajane had dreamed of for years.

Between them, their hopes and secret dreams came to light, flashing through Mirajane's eyes before she could stop them. Tears streamed down her face as they opened themselves to the other and when they broke apart, it was only to breathe and rest their foreheads against the other.

Erza's smile was as bright as the sun as she gazed warmly at Mirajane. Squeezing their fingers together, she sealed the deal that would change their village for years to come.

"I accept."


End file.
